


Sick of Being Sick

by DamsInDistress



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Gen, fluffy feels, friends - Freeform, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 20:45:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7284124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamsInDistress/pseuds/DamsInDistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It pretty much sucks that he's been sick since Canada but now Esteban has to deal with being sick and thinking if he can race for the weekend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick of Being Sick

Esteban doesn't know how he ended up in his room, all bundled up in bed, as three of his friends hover over him. Sebastian was holding a thermometer in one hand and his phone in the other seemingly reading something. Romain was the one responsible for the three of them having access to his room in the first place as his teammate adjust the cool, damp towel from slipping off of his forehead. Sergio was sat in the corner, flicking through his phone, he was just there to threaten him that he'll call his mama if he doesn't cooperate. 

It sucks enough that he's been sick since Canada but for everyone to know that he's not feeling well and asking if he should even be racing, that hurt. He could barely eat any food that isn't soup and his appetite isn't it's normal state, just eating enough so he can take his medicine and will this damn bug to leave him alone. He couldn't even train without hurting his neck or feeling his muscles protest. All in all, it was pretty much hell. 

"I think we should check your temperature again." Sebastian says as he waves around the thermometer in his hand. "You took it ten minutes ago." Romain says as he frowns at the German. "You do know how to read that right?" The Frenchman adds as he looks at Sebastian's face who was starting to look sheepish as he holds out the thermometer for Romain to take. "I don't know how to tell if it's a fever or not." Sebastian admits as Romain reads out the little number on the tiny screen. "He's just warm but no fever." Romain says as they look at Esteban who was bundled up in the middle of his bed. 

"See. You guys can go now." Esteban tries, for the nth time since they showed up at his room. "Nice try but we're still waiting for someone." Sebastian says as he grins at Esteban who's eyes go wide. "What do you mean?" Esteban protests, his voice cracking a bit. As if on queue, there was a knock on the door and Sergio stands to answer it. Esteban was surprised to not only see Kimi but Stefania and Maurizio following behind holding a bunch of paper bags. 

"What's going on?" Esteban says as he tries to sit up and he cringes when his muscles protest at being stretched even with little effort. "We heard your not feeling well so we're here to return you to racing form." Stefania says with a warm smile as she places the bag she was holding on the table before digging out its contents. She brings out a bunch of what looks like take-away containers for soup and some plastic spoons before she starts handing them out to the other. "I made you soup. It's the same soup I make for this one when he tries to say he's okay and coughs up a storm." Stefania says, pointing at Maurizio, as she sits next to Esteban and holds put a spoon full of soup for him. "Thank you." Esteban says as he swallows down the hot soup, making him feel warm and satisfied as if he was being hugged from the inside. 

After everyone finishes up their soup and Esteban has taken his medicine, they all started to clean up and make sure that Esteban was okay. "Do you want me to set your alarm?" Romain asks as he points to Esteban's phone on the bedside table and he nods yes. "If you need anything just call, okay?" His teammate adds as he sets his phone back down. "Really, you can call any of us of you need anything." Sebastian adds as he places a bottle of water on his bedside table. "I can't thank you all enough." Esteban says with a smile as he looks at all the people who are concerned for him, willing to go the extra mile to just make sure he was okay and feeling better. These are his friends who have become his family and he doesn't want to imagine life without any of them.


End file.
